Once Upon a Life Forgotten
by Alexakai Kleinschmidt
Summary: (Rating subject to change. Crossover with Harry Potter.) Times of peace and times of war weaved an extremely detailed history long forgotten... A history she longed to forget but never wanted to let go of.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis, respectfully. Also I don't own 'Coming Home'. That belongs to Persephone. However, the guy in the first part of this chapter in mine!

A.N: Now, I know what your thing. Why am I writing another fanfiction when I have one in the making? Well I was thinking that one of them would be a side project and the other the main one I update. I'm not sure which is going to be which though. That'll be your choice I think. Anyway, if you have a suggestion, you want to recommend a couple or you don't understand what's going on, contact me or just review. Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames will be ignored. Well that's it for now... Enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter One: Starting to Remember Home**

The fire of the skies

Reflected by my eyes

* * *

The cold night air wrapped around her in a shallow embrace. Stars gleamed in the cloudless sky and the moon shown down on the sleeping world. Her soft red hair drifted in the breeze, brushing against her bare arms. Her feet were icy cold from the water the lapped at her feet. A mask of restlessness covered her face. Ginevra Weasley, more commonly know as Ginny, stared out at the calm ocean and wondered what was happening at home. 

She sighed and began the trek up the beach to the small hunt-like beach house her parents had rented and sent her brothers and her to. How they got the money she'd never know. Sand gathered on her feet and she considered taking a swim in the frigid waters. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at the ocean, pausing to watch the waves roll in and fade back into the black waters. A shivered danced it'd way along her spine. She started hurrying to the porch as the cold settled in even farther.

"What's the hurry?" Ginny jumped and spun around. A tall teenaged boy, about Peter's age, - 'But I don't know anyone by that name...' – stood a yard or so away from her. He had an air about him that suggested he was from a high-class family. The light of the moon reflected off of his eyes making them seem brighter than they were. Ginny couldn't stop staring at his eyes; there was something about them that didn't seem right. They seemed older somehow, ageless almost. He chuckled slightly and walked over to her with the poise of a predator.

Now that he was closer she could look at him better. He carried his combat-styled boots in his left hand and a shirt – "It was a button up, I think." She later murmured when she told Hermione – in his right. Because he wasn't wearing a shirt, Ginny could make out his stomach muscles, which were defined enough to make it obvious that he either worked out or he was an athlete of some sort. His skin was bronzed – 'Like a Calormen' she thought, surprised with the comparison since she was sure she'd never met a Calormen before – and something about him made her want to run as far away as she could.

"Who are you?" She stepped back slightly, ready to turn and run. She briefly cursed her stupidity for leaving her wand on the nightstand in her room. The stranger smirked; strangely reminding her of Blaise Zabini, who she was sure wasn't one to walk around shirtless for whatever reason. And she was sure he'd never talk to her voluntarily.

* * *

The howling of the sea 

Waves crashing over me

* * *

"That's not important, princess. Or should I say queen?" He grinned at her. His teeth were a pearly white and the K-9s were shaper than most people's K-9s. He looked charming in a deadly way. Ginny frowned slightly, not really sure how to responded to a complete stranger, who she was sure she saw before, calling her a princess and than a queen. "Well, I suppose I'll see you later." He smirked at her again and winked before walking past, throwing a final good-bye over his shoulder, "See ya, sweetheart." 

She watched him walk away for a moment before restarting her way to the beach house. After she made it to her room she dropped onto her bed, half dizzy and half exhausted. A yawn forced its way out her mouth as her eyes drifted shut. Dreams of lions, talking beast, kings, queens, and other wonders flowed in an eternal loop. Times of peace and times of war weaved an extremely detailed history long forgotten... A history she longed to forget but never wanted to let go of.

"_What do you mean?" She heard her voice, only it was younger sounding, say._

"_You are the child," a voice answered back. "I had orders from the White Witch that if ever I saw a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve in the wood, I was to catch them and hand them over to her. And you are the first I have ever met. And I've pretended to be your friend and asked you to tea, and all the time I've been meaning to wait till you were asleep and then go and tell **Her**."_

"_Oh, but you won't, Mr. Tummus," her voice said with a begging tone to it. "You won't will you? Indeed, indeed you really mustn't." _

_

* * *

_

The trembling of the earth

I felt it since my day of birth

* * *

"_Lucy, Eve's Daughter," A voice that was solemn rang in her ears. "In this bottle," He said for she realized it was a man's voice, "there is a cordial made of the juice of one of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends is hurt, a few drops of this will restore them. And the dagger is to defend yourself at great need. For you are also not to be in the battle."_

Ginny forced herself awake sharply when her nails cut into the flesh of her palm while she dreamt of this past. She held her head in her hands and tried to remember but found she couldn't. After a while of just sitting there she got up and toke her normal overly hot shower and dressed in a button-up sleeveless red shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a pair black leather pants that fit almost like a second skin, and her beloved two inch heeled black leather calf-length combat boots with a knife holder with she slipped a rather large knife into. She dried her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail but some of her hair came loose and framed her face.

She could hear her brothers arguing about what they were going to have for breakfast even before she left the bathroom. Ginny walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, a bottle of strawberry-flavored water, and a piece of toast, watched Fred and George argue with Charlie and then walk out. After giving Percy and Bill a hug she stepped out of the beach house saying that she'd be back in an hour or two.

Ginny breathed in the fresh, salty air and contently toke a bite of her toast. Nothing was going to ruin her mood, not anyone or anything. A smile graced her lips and she strolled down the walkway to the beach. She walked for a bit, finishing her toast and starting on her apple just as she came to a large rock jetting out over the ocean. Holding her apple with her teeth, she climbed up the rock and sat down. The ocean air whipped around her as her stared out into the horizon, finishing her apple sooner then she thought she would. The outline of a ship came into view but it flickered almost as if it wasn't there.

So preoccupied with the ship, she hardly noticed that as the ship came closer the beach around her became covered with water. It came as a complete surprise to find herself stranded on the rock with ocean surrounding her on all sides when she looked around her. As the ship drew closer she could see the square purple sail and the large mast as well as the dragon shaped prow. It seemed the people on the ship had noticed her, how she'd never know, for it was coming this way.

* * *

I was naked and alone 

But now I'm coming home.


End file.
